


Victorious

by literally_annie_leonhardt



Series: Death of a Bachelor [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Songfic, Victorious - Freeform, dan works in a bookstore and phil is a cute customer, loosely based on victorious lmao i tried, what a cliche i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_annie_leonhardt/pseuds/literally_annie_leonhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Dan works at a bookstore and Phil is a nerd looking for a book; flirting ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

You’re perfectly aware that you’ve been staring at the cute guy browsing the books for too long, but he hasn’t noticed yet so what do you care? From what you can tell he’s a Scott Pilgrim fan because he’s been hanging out in the O’Malley section for as long as you’ve been watching him. You can’t help but admire the way he handles the books, with soft fingers gliding up and down the spines as he looks for the right one. You also can’t help but imagine what those fingers would feel like gliding up and down  _ your _ spine-

Wait. What?

After a couple of blinks and a shake of your head, you decide that yes, you would very much like that.

He’s looking at the shelves with a hint of confusion, so you gather all of the courage you can muster and walk over to help.

“Uh, hello, sir? Would you like some help?” you say after standing next to him for a minute without him noticing.

“Wh- oh yes actually. Do you happen to have  _ Seconds _ by Brian Lee O’Malley? I can’t seem to find it on the shelves.”

He looks over to you and holy shit, are those the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen.

“I think we do,” you say. You know for certain you do, and distinctly remember passing it on the new arrivals stand earlier that morning. “If you’d follow me I can look it up for you.”

He follows without hesitation, and soon enough you both are at the front of the store, huddled over the ancient cube of a computer that your employers haven’t updated yet because “we’re just a small independently owned bookshop what do we need a new computer for?”

Anyway.

Sure enough, the book pops right up on the shop’s website and it’s just a matter of time until you and the cute shopper are searching the store. Of course you do know exactly where it is, you just want an excuse to spend more time with him, in all honesty.

“Hey, I, uh, I never got your name,” you say, hoping it’s not too weird for a store clerk to ask the person he’s helping for his name.

“Oh, right, it’s Phil.”

Hm. Dan and Phil. You like it.

“So, I take it you’re a Scott Pilgrim fan?”

Of course he is you spoon he’s literally looking for a book in the series.

“Yeah, but I don’t read it as much as I would like to. When I heard the new book came out I figured, why not?”

“I find myself doing that a lot too.” Yes, there you go, make yourself seem relatable. “So, you read anything else? I mean, there’s nothing with your current reading choices I just-”

There it is. You fucking blew it. Great job insulting your crush’s interests you absolute doorknob.

“Actually yeah, reading is one of my favorite pastimes.” You can’t help but sigh in relief that you didn’t actually insult him. “I like other things, too, although I seem to always end up circling back to browsing the internet.”

“Haha, wow, me too. Pretty bad for someone who works surrounded by books all day, eh?” you say with a giggle. You can’t help but notice Phil relax a bit at the noise.

“Sure, I mean I don’t blame you really. I think I would get overwhelmed by all of these books always around me and get scared to read any of them. Wouldn’t want to ruin them, y’know?”

“Trust me, you couldn’t ruin anything,” you say, a little louder than you intended.

Shit.

“No, no wait what I meant was, I- it’s just that I-” 

Phil surprises you with a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it. I have a sneaking suspicion that we’re on the same page.”

“Was that a book pun? Because if it was, I hope you’re right.”

“It was a book pun,” he confesses, quickly followed up by saying “and I hope you know that I also know exactly where  _ Seconds _ is, and that we’ve walked past it about three times.”

“Well, it seems we both had the same plan.” You say, an idea forming in your mind. “Were you planning on asking me out too?”

“As a matter of fact, the idea was floating around in my mind,” Phil hums.

“So, are you doing anything later this afternoon? My shift ends in five minutes, if you want to purchase the book and meet me at Starbucks?”

“That would be great. Let me go grab it and I’ll get on that.”

You fight the little voice in your head telling you not to and grab his hand, bringing it to your lips to feather a kiss over his knuckles. His skin smells of cinnamon and pine. You could easily get used to that scent ground into your bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> part II in my Death of a Bachelor! stay tuned for the next installment which will be up as soon as i have the next one after that written so i dont end up leaving this forever while i cant think of anything to write rip  
> i hope you enjoyed!! comments/kudos are 100% appreciated (aka give me validation please lmao)  
> hmu on joe-tro.tumblr.com if you want :^)


End file.
